Returning Home
by freedomwriter11
Summary: Chihiro returns to her home, the spirit world, with a new little addition. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue to my Spirited Away story. Some background: Chihiro is 22 years old in this story. Haku came and visited her in the human world about a year before this story happened and then went back to the spirit realm. Please review it! This story could go in a million different directions so any suggestions would help. Thanks!**

She had everything she needed. Though it wasn't much. She had sold her small apartment and turned over the keys of her car to the dealership this morning. Just last week she had given her two-week notice to her employer, officially severing her last tie to her life here. She hiked the padded strap of the small backpack further up her shoulder as her shoes sent small stones tumbling down the hill in front of her.

She paused at the edge of the pavement and looked back up to the houses. She could faintly hear the laughter of children playing in the street and the distant bark of a dog. But she felt the wind pull at her. She looked into the overgrown foliage of the forest before her. The wind whistled through the trees and she took a deep breath as she stepped off of the road and into the woods.

She quickened her pace, she know exactly where she was going. A few minutes later she came upon those little stone houses

"… little spirits live in them…" her mother's voice once told her.

She knew she was getting close and she hugged her bundle closer to her chest. She could almost hear them, "Hurry…hurry…hurry"

The soft pink bundle squirmed slightly and a small ivory hand appeared from the folds, a small squeak of discontent was uttered from further inside the blanket.

"Hush now, Natsue. We will be home soon my darling."

She gingerly lifted up the blanket and her daughter blinked sleepily against the sun. Her soft green eyes crinkled in happiness and her small pink mouth formed into a toothless grin. She reached up towards her mother and soon her fingers grasped Chihiro's finger.

"We will be home soon…" Her mother repeated, tucking the blanket around her again.

Then suddenly she stood in the middle of the clearing. The rain-worn statue grinned mischievously at her. Chihiro took another deep breath and grasped Natsue closer to her again before stepping into the darkness of the tunnel. They were going home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Please R&R!**

They emerged within seconds into the sun. The grass moved softly through the fields and below Chihiro saw the dried-up river bed. Up the other side of the bank were the restaurants. She picked her way down the hill and over the stones in the river bed. Soon she was walking through the small square. The glass doors of the restaurant were sealed up tight, the unlit paper lanterns swung lazily in the breeze. Chihiro could barely make out the shifting shadows inside the kitchens but she quickly passed on, remembering the day her parents turned into hogs from eating the food. In a way, it was they who started her journey through the spirit world those many years ago. And Chihiro now had so many reasons to be back, the most important lay cradled in her arms. She climbed though the stone streets until she crested the hill and in front of her the bathhouse rose into the cloudless sky. Only one of the chimneys had smoke rising from it; it was probably Kamaji keeping the rooms of the workers heated. She paused at the edge of the bridge and looked below. It must have rained recently for the train tracks were surrounded by clear blue water. The train rolled beneath the bridge, creating small ripples in the water. Its whistle sounded its greeting to her and Chihirio's heart swelled in happiness. She knew it was silly, but as she lifted a foot to step across the bridge, she took a deep breath and plugged her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She quickly crossed the bridge and let out a gasp on the other side. Natsue gurgled slightly and Chihiro gently stroked her cheek.

"We're here darling. Let's go inside." She whispered softly and reached out to slide the door open.

"Chihiro?" She heard a voice call from behind her. Her skin erupted in goose bumps. She knew that voice.

She turned and saw him. His tall, narrow form created a long shadow on the bridge. His raven hair was tied back into a long ponytail.

"Haku…" She breathed and she sprang into a run to meet him on the bridge.

He caught her into a tight embrace and she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

"You're here… you're back…" He whispered into her hair, tucking her tighter into his chest.

Suddenly Chihiro pulled back. "Be careful… you'll squish her."

Haku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked down at the pink blanket in Chihiro's arms. His eyes suddenly widened and Chihiro smiled slightly at him as she uncovered the baby's face.

"I named her Natsue." She told him softly. "And she's yours."

Haku blinked several times and swallowed quickly as he looked at the little girl. He suddenly reached out for her and Chihiro gently transferred her into his arms. He gently brought the baby to his face and took in her emerald orbs and milky white skin. He brushed a hand softly over her fluffy auburn hair and Natsue squawked happily at him.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said finally, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I know" Chihiro couldn't contain her happiness as tears flowed down her face. Haku gathered her into his chest with his free arm and together the young family walked into the bathhouse.

**(later)**

"So I'm a great-grandfather now?" Kamaji said roughly, though his smile could not be hidden as he cradled Natsue in his large, work-worn hands.

"She looks like her mother." He remarked as he gazed intently at the little bundle.

"Except she has Haku's eyes." Lin retorted as Kamaji handed Natsue to her.

"Chihiro, she's beautiful." She cooed to her and Natsue squirmed happily in her arms.

"She's perfect" Haku smiled, placing an arm around Chihiro again.

"She will make a good worker" Yubaba snarkily says as she gazes at the child. The smile disappears from Haku's face.

"I don't think so" He growled softly but Yubaba only clucks.

"Don't be silly. I was only joking."

Suddenly the doors of the room are thrown open.

"Where is she? Where is my granddaughter?" Zeniba demanded, looking wildly around the room.

"Granny!" Chihiro goes to her and they unite in a hug.

"Oh, my dear. It is so good to have you back. Now, where is this precious baby?"

She swiftly plucked the baby out of Lin's arms and grinned as she took in her face.

"Beloved child! So exquisite you are. You will be a heart-breaker when you are older."

"She has a long way to go before that." Haku says firmly.

"Oh the fatherly instincts are already kicking in. You won't any boy near her will you?" Zeniba smiles wickedly at him before rocking Natsue in her arms, singing softly.

"Sister, she is much as my great-granddaughter as she is yours!" Yubaba said as she pulled Natsue out of Zeniba's grasp.

"Oh please, I will be her favorite grandmother!" And soon the sisters bicker over who will be the better care-taker of the new baby.

Chihiro watched nervously as Natsue was transferred from person to person but the baby only seemed to enjoy the attention, chortling happily as each person lathered her in attention. She truly was the new princess of her kingdom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I focused this chapter on one scene only. But I did skip ahead in time a little bit, I felt like not much would happen during the "baby stage" so I moved a couple years ahead. If you feel like I should write a bit more between this chapter and the last let me know. Again, R&R! Thanks!**

"Mama, Mama look!"

Chihiro looked up and smiled as her daughter laughed in delight at the water lapping around her feet. Natsue was balanced precariously on her father's feet as they waded through the still waters of the river.

Chihiro lay her head back against the rock and smiled in peace. Her daughter had grown into a bubbly three-year old and no one could be happier. She had nothing to worry about now that Natsue and she were with Haku; they were safe.

"Daddy who's that?" She heard Natsue ask and Chihiro quickly sat up. Standing on the edge of the bank was a pale man dressed in a grey colored kimono. His long blond hair looked transparent in the sunlight and his eyes looked just as pale as he gazed out towards Haku and Natsue. Haku quickly set Natsue down onto the sandy beach.

"Why don't you find some shells?" He gently commanded his daughter, his voice edged in tension.

"I will be right back." He called over to Chihiro before striding over to the strange man.

"What news Toru?" He quietly asked the man as they turned to head back up to the bathhouse.

Chihiro felt a sickening dread wrap its icy fingers around her spine. This man… he should not be here. She heard splashing and turned back to Natsue. She was in the water, picking up as many shells and stones as she could find. A small pile had begun to grow on the beach, the smooth surface of the stones made the light dance brightly. She looked so happy and innocent. Chihiro had taken her away from the human world in order to get away from of the evils that plague that world. But now Chihiro had the feeling that even here they were not going to be safe from everything. She turned her eyes back to the bathhouse, wondering when Haku and the man named Toru were going to return.

******Natsue's perspective**

I reached down into the water and brushed silt off of a shell. I fished it out of the riverbed and turned it over in my hand. Its light pink surface caught the sun's light and looked almost like a translucent mirror. I pocketed it and squinted my eyes against the reflection off of the water. Something shone underneath the current a little ways out and I waded towards it. Daddy had told me not to wander from the shallow waters by the beach but I had to see what was shining. What if it was a treasure, like a piece of gold? Or maybe a bottle with a message in it like in the bedtime stories Mama told me. I looked back at my mother to see her looking back to the house. I would be all right, she wouldn't even know. My imagination ran wild as I paddled further out into the river. The water was slowly rising to armpit level and the further I went, the further away the shining object seemed to get. The current was growing stronger. I grew frustrated and tried to push faster through the water. Why can't I reach it?

Suddenly I felt a strange sucking sensation at my ankles and before I could take a breath, I crashed under the rushing water. I thrashed wildly, trying to right myself but the water wrapped its arms around me and I felt myself being propelled downstream. My little heart raced wildly. I pushed to the surface and I took a gasping breath,

"Mam-"

I was shoved underwater again, water filling my mouth. Never before had the river scared me. But now, my heart begins to skip beats in terror as I was driven further and further from the surface. I had to fight. I flailed my small arms against the tide, trying to pull my water-logged head to the glassy surface, trying to will the river to let me go.

And in all the flailing my arm hit a solid object under the water and I felt a sharp crack in my wrist. Red spots burst in my vision and pain shot up my shoulder. I opened my mouth to cry out but the water sealed the scream inside my throat. I thought of my mama and daddy. They would be so mad at me.

Then suddenly I feel a tug on my shoulders. Was the water letting me go? A stronger tug is the response and I see hands clench my shirt, pulling me swiftly to the surface. My head breaks into the air and I gasp like a fish taken out its tank. I cough and sputter, struggling to get my bearings. I am laid down onto the grey sand and I blink the water and soil out of my eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" I finally sputter out, looking up to meet his eyes.

But instead of the familiar green eyes my eyes meet large black orbs.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 3

I sit up so quickly that our foreheads smack together and the pain races up my arm from my wrist.

"Ow!" I screech, rubbing my forehead. I look over at the person by me. It's a boy, probably a little bit older than me. He too is rubbing his forehead. His skin is darker than mine is, his hair is dark and flies in all directions.

"Why were you swimming in the river? Not even a dog would swim in the river."

I look back to the water and my eyes widen in shock. The water is not like what it is at home. This water is black and murky, glops of grass and mud float along in the churning current. Then I notice everything else around me. The sand is grey and littered with jagged pieces of stone, whatever grass there is has dried up long ago. The trees further up the bank looked charred and burned, no leaves grace their branches. Everything is dark here. Including the boy kneeling near me. All I knew was that I was a long ways from home.

"Why were you in the river? Are you dumb?" He asks again and I snap my eyes back onto him.

"No. I was playing in it and I slipped."

"Kids shouldn't go near the river. That's what my dad says." He looks at me smugly.

"Well my dad says there is nothing to be afraid of. The river is important!" I retort.

"Well your dad must be crazy."

"No he isn't!" I screech at the boy, infuriated by his attitude.

"Ryutaro!"

We both look up towards the burned trees and I see a man with dark skin and dark hair like the boy making his way towards us. The boy's eyes widen.

"Uh-oh that's my uncle."

"Who's your new friend?" He asks as he gets closer and I notice an angry red scar that hooks around his left eye and travels all the way down to his neck. He smiles a large toothy smile and my eyes narrow. Mama always said that when you get a funny feeling about someone when you first meet them, there's probably a good reason why. This man made me jumpy.

The boy, Ryutaro, shrugs slightly. "Don't know…" He mumbles.

His uncle's smile vanishes. "Speak up boy, no one can hear you!" he snarls and I try to scoot away from him.

"Now, where did a pretty little thing like you come from?" He smiles again and I cringe away.

"She was in the river. She came from upstream." Ryutaro replies, a bit louder this time.

"Well now, isn't that interesting." The man stands up and scans the banks up the river.

Suddenly three other men burst from the charred trees. "Ryutaro! There you are! Your father is worried sick!" They shout.

"Kane, what is going on…" The first man trails off as he sees me. The others look warily at me too.

"Who is that?" They ask and Kane only smiles.

"She is our prisoner now." One of them says and the others mumble their agreements.

"Easy now Seiji." Kane says to them.

"Doesn't she look like someone we are all familiar with?"

Ryutaro looks at me and wrinkles his brow in confusion. The others lean down and scrutinize me. I briefly look up and meet the grey eyes of one of them before looking back down.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes…" Kane almost hisses between his smiling teeth.

The one named Seiji looks almost scared as he looks at me. "Do you think she is one of us?"

"If she is, she will be an interesting player in our little game won't she?" Kane pats me on the head and I feel tears brim over my eyes.

"I want to go home!" I screech.

"Natsue!" I hear a voice call from the upper banks and we all look up to see my mother and father, some of the bathhouse workers, and the strange man named Toru running towards us. I scramble out of the sand, ignoring the pain in my wrist and I run until I am engulfed in my father's arms. My mother is crying as she kisses me over and over again.

"It's all okay, you'll be okay." My father whispers to me as I sob into his shoulder.

"Well, well, well Kohaku. Long time no see." I hear Kane and the others walk up to us. My father's shoulders go rigid as he observes the men.

"Kane…" There is a dangerous edge to my father's voice and his gaze is unwavering as he regards the group.

"You're lucky our little Ryutaro was playing by the river and rescued your little princess." He hisses, his voice laced with malice.

"Very lucky" The man named Toru steps forward, his strange blonde hair blowing out behind him "Now why don't you and your…people… run along?" He commands.

The smile never disappears from Kane's face. "I would keep a closer eye on your little daughter Kohaku… you wouldn't want her to stumble into the wrong places."

My father does nothing but stare at Kane's face before turning to leave.

"Good day!" Kane calls as we walk away and my father's face contorts into a snarl. He exchanges a knowing look with Toru and all I can do is bury my head in his shoulder, knowing how much trouble I caused.

I take one last look at the strange group as they too walk away and I see that Ryutaro is looking back at us too. There is a sadness in his eyes as he looks at me and he throws a small wave goodbye. I wiggle my fingers in response.

"My lord, you know what we need to do." I look back and see that Toru has walked closer to my father. My father's arms tighten around me.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is short... and I don't know, it feels weird to me. Maybe I just need to go further into detail in the next chapters. Will try to upload a longer chapter next time! Please R&R as always.**

"Well it's obvious that she's not a river dragon, she would have been able to get out of the river if she was." Toru is staring out the glass window overlooking the bathhouse.

"She's still just a baby. She wouldn't be strong enough to pull herself out of the current." My mother protests as she runs a brush through my hair. I wince as she hits a snag.

My father shakes his head, "Still she would have been able to at least fight. The water would have, I don't know, awakened something in her."

My head swam from exhaustion and confusion. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Daddy, I'm tired." I cry out to him from my mother's lap and he strides over before sweeping me up into the air. It was my favorite game.

"How high do you want to fly?" He grins at me, holding me high above his head.

"Higher!" I squawk, my exhaustion quickly forgotten. He swoops me around in the air as I laugh with joy.

"Higher! Higher!" I demand and my mother laughs with me. Even Toru cracks a smile.

We play for a few minutes longer before he sets me down. "I know you're tired Nati. But you need to help daddy with something before you can sleep okay?"

I look up and nod, trying to look as serious as possible. "Natsue, come here." My mother beckons and I run into her arms.

"Now you listen to your father and to Toru okay? Be a good girl." I nod and she kisses me on the forehead.

My father motions for me to sit in the chair in his office and I spring into it without hesitation. It was a large black chair embellished in spiraling golden dragons and birds. I felt like a queen sitting in a throne when he let me sit in it.

"So what should we test first? Water is out of the question so maybe fire?" Toru suggests and my father nods grimly. He swiftly unlocks one of the drawers in his desk and pulls out a tan and red box of matches. He takes one of the thin wooden sticks out and lights it with a quick flick of the wrist.

"Natsue. This will be over in a minute." Then suddenly he grasps my wrist (the unbroken one) and lets the flames lick around my fingers. It burns worse than I could imagine and I let out a deafening scream. My mother tries to run towards me but my father shields her from me. I cry more and more and after what seems like an eternity my father extinguishes the flame and I immediately stick my blistering fingers in my mouth.

"That's enough Haku!" My mother examines my fingers as she glowers at my father. He throws the match down onto the desk and Toru's frown deepens.

"Well that's not it. What else is there?" My father merely shrugs and looks lost in thought as he stares out the window.

"I wonder if Arashi's boy has already learned how to transform?" Toru remarks softly and my father turns back to him.

"You mean the boy on the riverbank? If Kane is his teacher, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy has already made his first kill."

I look up, "You mean Ryutaro? He was nice." I say, still nursing my red fingertips.

Toru frowns before leaning down to look at me eye-level. "He may be nice now little Natsue, but he is in a family of very bad people. People that do not like your father. In a few years' time, he will be just like the rest of them."

My mother frowns. "Why even encourage her to be friendly and nice to everyone when you won't let her be friends with that little boy?"

My father rubs his eyes, "Because I highly doubt they are telling him that he should be friends with Natsue."

My mother only rolls her eyes and then my father lifts me back into his chair. "Now Natsue, you must understand something. There are things in this world, bad things, and I want to do everything in my power to protect you from them. So please, for me, do not try to find that boy again and do not speak about him. Do you understand me?"

I nod absentmindedly for something else has caught my eye. "Your plant is dead." I say matter-of-factly. My father looks at me confused and so I point to the small withered plant growing in the glossy red pot on his desk.

"Ah yes, I forgot to water it."

"Can I see it?" I ask and he picks it up and places it on my lap.

I gently stroke the withered leaves before holding the stem between my fingers. The plant suddenly begins to straighten, green hues begin to trace back through its stem and leaves and finally it blooms into a beautiful purple iris.

"I fixed it." I beam at my father who only stares at me. Toru sputters on the sip of tea he had just taken and my mother smiles at me.

"Good girl." She says before kissing me on the head.

"A… earth dragon?" My father finally manages to say after examining the plant.

"Extremely rare." Toru whispers, staring intently at the plant, then back to me.

His lips curl into a satisfied smile. "And extremely lucky for us."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates but I have been studying for finals this week. (Yes, my school has finals after the Holiday Break. It's awful.)**

**Enjoy! R&R as always.**

_Chihiro's perspective**  
><strong>_

"So, she's just like her father is she?" Zeniba slowly stirred a splash of cream into her tea, turning it to a rosy pink color.

"Almost like him." Chihiro replied quietly watching as No-Face showed Natsue how to string the delicate thread through the weaving machine.

Zeniba sighed heavily. "Well, it was probably inevitable. He is a very powerful being. I would expect any of his prodigies to be like him. Chihiro could only nod in response. "It would be easier though" Zeniba continued "if Arashi's kingdom did not challenge Haku.

Chihiro looked back to the old woman. "What do you mean?"

Zeniba looked shocked. "You mean Haku hasn't given you the history lesson yet?" Chihiro shook her head again.

"Well it goes back for centuries but it has always been the same. There are four kingdoms. Each is controlled and protected by a dragon. We are the River Kingdom, and Haku is our dragon. My sister may own the bathhouse, but everything around it is Haku's territory. The other kingdoms are Wind, Fire, and Earth. Haku is on good terms with the Wind and Earth Kingdoms; he is closest to the Wind Kingdom. But it is the Fire that has always given us trouble. Arashi is the dragon of the Fire Kingdom. He has a very powerful force of dragons behind him."

"But what about Haku's forces?" Chihiro asked.

"Toru is the dragon of the Wind Kingdom. There are other dragons living in the River Kingdom but our forces have combined with the Wind many times to fend off the Fire. The Earth Kingdom usually remains neutral. They have too small of an army to use as defense."

"Are the Earth dragons like Natsue?" Chihiro asked, glancing back at her daughter who was messily sipping from her cup of hot chocolate.

Zeniba took a sip of her tea, "Surprisingly no. The Earth dragon is very, very rare. I believe there is only one of them also in existence. Most of the Earth dragons have more power concerning the different seasons. But they don't pull their power directly from the earth."

"And what about the boy? Arashi's son. Haku and Toru appear to be very concerned about him." Chihiro said.

"Arashi is a very sick man. I've heard some days he cannot even get out of his bed. Now his brother, I believe his name is Kane, has been assigned the job of training Arashi's only son, Ryutaro. If Ryutaro is anything like his father used to be and if he is being trained by Kane, Haku has the right to be worried. The Fire dragons are notorious for being ruthless and bloody when it comes to warfare. The Fire kingdom has been hiding in the shadows for the last few centuries but now that Ryutaro will probably soon take over his father's throne, it may be their chance to attack again."

Chihiro could only stare mindlessly at her daughter before saying quietly, "It's a kind of duel or game isn't it?"

Zeniba looked at her puzzled. "Whatever do you mean my child?"

"Haku wants to start teaching Natsue. So she can become strong and when the time comes, she and Ryutaro will face off and decide the fates of their respective kingdoms. "

"It is something like that." Zeniba said softly, grasping Chihiro's hand in hers. "But believe me. If Natsue is an Earth dragon and if she can be trained properly, the Fire will have a run for their money.

"Momma, Momma look!" Natsue squealed in glee as she held up a small shimmering hair band roughly similar to the one tied in Chihiro's hair.

"It's beautiful baby." Chihiro said quietly as she slowly brought her daughter's hair into a ponytail before stringing the tie into her auburn colored hair.

"Don't look so worried Momma." Natsue said after Chihiro was done, placing her small hand on Chihiro's cheek. "It's ok." She beamed at her mother before going back over to the loom.

"Smart child." Zeniba said, smiling after her granddaughter.

* * *

><p>"Okay Nati. Take off your shoes." Her father said placing her onto the ground. He and Toru had taken her out into the grassy fields behind the hog barn.<p>

"Ok Daddy." She said, quickly stripping off her sandals and letting her toes curl into the soft ground. The grass blew softly in the wind and Natsue could see grasshoppers and gnats flitting around among the stems.

"Hopefully this will work." Haku glanced in apprehension at Toru who had taken a seat in the sun dappled field.

"Well she should take to it like a fish to water if we're lucky. I'm no expert but I have heard that Earth dragons have an even greater affinity for their power than any other dragon. She should be able to draw energy directly from the ground." Toru replied calmly, closing his eyes and letting the wind lift up his hair.

Haku glanced back at his daughter.

"What do you want me to do Daddy?" Natsue asked, looking up at her father and large emerald eyes smiled down into bright green ones.

"Why don't you run about and see if you can find some lizards?" He said and she tore quickly off into the long grass, her dark hair soon disappearing from sight.

"And now we wait." Toru said, his eyes still closed, and the wind seemed to still slightly.

Natsue ran quickly through the golden blades of grass. She scanned the ground for the green or brown flash of a lizard darting away from her feet. The grass was so high that she couldn't even see over the top of it without jumping.

A quick flash of yellow alerted her of a small lizard and she quickly gave chase. It paused for a moment, pink tongue darting out quickly to test for her scent. She cautiously stepped towards it, teeth clenched in determination. But as she moved in to clasp her hands around it, the lizard scurried away and Natsue let out a frustrated sigh. But then another flicker of color caught her eye. Sitting on a rock tucked away in a small bed of wild flowers was a brilliantly blue and yellow butterfly. Its wings shuddered lightly in the breeze and Natsue's eyes widened in wonder of the beautiful colors. She took a step towards it and paused, when it didn't move she took another step towards it. She was almost close enough to touch it now when suddenly a huge gust of wind rolled through the field and the butterfly was tossed into the air, its wings flapping rapidly. Natsue ran through the grass, trying to follow the butterfly as it twisted and twirled through the air.

But she kept losing sight of it for the grass grew taller and taller. She ran harder and soon her feet barely touched the earth as she flew through the grass. A strange feeling had come over her, she did not feel tired as she ran her way through the grass. Her eyes became sharper and soon instead of seeing only a green blur of the grass she could distinguish a lady bug on a stem or a grey rabbit leaping out of her way. But she did not spend too much time dwelling on this, all she wanted was to see the butterfly again.

"Wait!" She cried out desperately, the grass was beginning to swallow her. But suddenly another gust of wind tore through the grass, tossing her straight into the air high above the field.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeah update! I survived Finals so I can write some more now! This one's a little short but it's leading up to the next chapter which will be LOOOONG so enjoy this shorty but goody! Please enjoy, R&R!**

And there she was.

There was no time.

There was no place.

She felt as if she were still pumping her legs into a run but as she looked down all she could see was the green blur of the field.

And instead of her bare feet dangling below her, ebony-colored talons had taken their place. They were attached to legs covered in pearly white scales.

Everything was magnified. She could hear the distant babbling of the river and the mournful whistle of the train. She could see in close detail the bathhouse which rose high into the sky.

And low and behold, she was flying right next to the butterfly.

"Natsue!" A voice called to her above the wind. She turned to see two much larger dragons catching up to her. One had shimmering frosty gray scales and as he approached Natsue recognized the emerald orbs of her father. The other has almost translucent silver scales.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You changed. You're a dragon." Her father explained calmly, pride shining in his dark eyes.

Natsue glanced back down at her claws and then back to her father. "And I'm like you!"

"Yes you are." He replied, a laugh in his eyes.

Natsue twisted and coiled in the air. She had never felt so free before.

A whistle sounded below and Natsue looked to see her mother standing in the middle of the field. She was waving to them and Natsue immediately began to bank towards her. As she approached the ground she felt her scales begin to fade and soon her bare feet touched the ground. She ran to her mother and was grabbed into a hug.

"Mamma! Did you see me?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course I did! You were perfect!" Her mother kissed her on the forehead and Haku and Toru soon met them.

"She took right to it." Haku smiled broadly.

"Just like I thought she would." Toru remarked, a smile also on his face.

"This is good right Haku?" Chihiro asked tension edged in her voice.

He nodded, "Better than we hoped actually. She will be able to learn faster. And she will be strong."

Her mother smiled in relief and kissed her again.

"That was fun!" Natsue smiled back and her mother laughed. "I'm glad it was darling."

* * *

><p>"Don't go very far Natsue." Her father had come back with her to the field a few days later so she could try it again.<p>

"I won't!" She said before taking off into a run. It was a matter of seconds before she was back in the sky again and the wind rippled softly over her glistening scales.

She took a few loops around the field, relishing in the feeling of being free again. And then a sharp movement caught her eye.

Two black sparrows had come to fly around her. They chirped and chortled in excitement and Natsue played with them for a few moments. Then suddenly they took off and without thinking she tore off after them.

But they were fast and Natsue had to fly quickly to keep up. She followed them into a dense grey cloud and lost them. The smoke-like air disorientated her and she tried to fly quickly through it.

She finally came out on the other side and the sun was back. Below her was a grey-sanded beach. She didn't know where she was and turned to fly back to where she came from but another movement caught her eye.

A few hundred yards off a black ribbon was twisting and winding through the air. She soon figured out it was another dragon.

It too noticed her and straightened out to fly towards her. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a black dragon only slightly bigger than her. But she recognized the wide black eyes that gazed back at her.

"Natsue?" Ryutaro asked cautiously and she smiles (if dragons can indeed smile.)

"Ryutaro! I didn't know you were a dragon too!"

"Yeah, my dad's a dragon." He replied.

"So is mine!"

They hovered in the air for a few moments before Ryutaro flew a quick loop around her.

"Wanna play with me? We can play chase!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! You're it!" She slapped him playfully with her tail before tearing off through the wind. He was fast but she was faster. They flew around in turbulent circles, laughing and screeching.

"Gotcha!" Ryutaro exclaimed as he lightheartedly bit her tail. Natsue quickly turned around and chased him through the air.

"You can't catch me!" He yelled back at her and she grinned.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" She joked back and flew faster.

She had almost reached him when suddenly he came to a dead stop in midflight and she collided straight into him.

She shook her head, "What happened? Why did you stop?"

She then turned her eyes to the horizon where Ryutaro was looking in time to see four other dark-colored dragons rapidly flying towards them.


	8. Chapter 7

**An update! Yeah! This one is longer than the last. I also did a time skip (it is noted in the passage.) Please R&R**

**Also, if you are a fan of Hayao Miyazaki like me, especially Princess Mononoke, please check out my new story "Cry of the Wolves."**

"Ryutaro?" Natsue glanced at her friend. His black eyes were wide in terror, his teeth bared into a frightened snarl.

"We have to land." He said to her before diving to the ground. She quickly followed suit and landed onto the ashen sand. Not soon after the other dragons landed in front of them.

Their black scales glistened threateningly in the sun. The largest one stepped forward and bared his teeth.

"Ryutaro… so this is where you ran off to."

Ryutaro dipped his head and made a lowing sound in his throat. "I was just flying around a-and-and she came here."

The dragon snorted, smoke puffing from his nostrils. "Right and she just appeared out of nowhere?"

"I didn't fly out of the kingdom Kane!" Ryutaro said louder, almost pleading.

"It's true, I accidently flew into him. It was my fault." Natsue spoke up, stepping forward.

"You just keep getting in our hair don't you?" The dragon sneered at her.

"Enough Kane." A weak voice came from the back of the group. Ryutaro looked up sharply and straightened his head. Another dragon came forward. He may once have been a mighty being, but he was thin and this scales had a dull, matte tinge to them. His eyes were slightly hazy and he moved slowly, as if every bone and muscle hurt to move.

"Father…" Ryutaro trailed off as his father came forward to stand before them.

He nodded absentmindedly at Ryutaro before turning to look at Natsue. Despite his frailty, his eyes had a glint of fierceness and pride about them.

"This is Haku's daughter, brother. The one I told you about and how we had to drag her out of the river like a drowned rat." Kane spoke up from the group. Natsue decided she really did not like him.

"What is your name little one?" Arashi asked, his voice trailing off into a cough.

"Natsue." She replied.

He nodded slowly, "Like the summer. Beautiful like the summer."

He looked around at the wan-colored beach. "It has been a long time since a summer has been here." He said almost to himself.

"Well, that's sad. Summer is fun. Daddy will take me down to the river every day and we will go swimming. Then Mamma lets me stay at Grandma's for a whole week. She lets me eat ice cream every day for breakfast. Then when the spirits come to the bathhouse, they always give me presents."

"Yes, it is quite a beautiful time." He replied, smiling softly.

Kane was staring at her with a look that could kill. Natsue could practically feel her skin burn under his gaze.

"Natsue!" A shriek sounded from the air and suddenly Haku crashed down onto the beach, teeth bared in a snarl.

"I told you not to leave!" He hissed at her and she cowered.

"It was not a problem Haku. She was merely playing with my son." Arashi said calmly and Haku turned towards him.

"Arashi, my apologies. I trust you are feeling better?"

The black dragon shrugged weakly. "There are only good and bad days in my life now Haku."

Haku dipped his head in respect.

"I am glad. Please, let us take our leave. Again I apologize for my daughter." Natsue had never heard her father speak with such respect, especially to the man who he whispered about fearfully to her mother and Toru.

Arashi nodded in response and Haku led his daughter away from the group. Before they took off, Arashi called out to them.

"I can only hope that summer will come again."

Natsue turned back to look at him but they were gone.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the news spread that Arashi had died in his sleep.<p>

Upon hearing the news, Haku and Toru had locked themselves into Haku's office and Natsue had to press her ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"And now that he's gone… what will become of the kingdom?"

"Technically Ryutaro is in power, but you know what that means…"

"Kane is lurking in the shadows. That boy is headed down a very dark road…"

Natsue couldn't bear to listen anymore. She couldn't imagine the boy she had played chase with, the boy who pulled her out of the river, could be anything but her friend.

* * *

><p>***7 years later… Natsue is 10 years old<p>

"Good. Very good Natsue." Toru remarked as she touched down onto the blowing grass. For 7 years she had been training, what for she did not know. But she could sense that a change was coming for her home.

"It was good until I missed my target. How am I supposed to attack a real dragon in the air when I can't even get a clay bird?"

Toru laughed deeply. "It will come all in time child. Now why don't we take a break? We've been at it for 3 hours."

Natsue smiled and morphed back into her human form. "Okay, let's meet up in an hour." She replied before tearing off into the forest by the meadow. The forest was her favorite place to be. She felt more alive, more human around the trees and the wild flowers. She slowed to a walk as she entered the deepest recess of the forest. She breathed deeply, relishing in the cool air. The grass and brightly colored flowers and weeds pulled at her ankles, begging her to stay. She sat down onto the ground and ran her fingers through the dewy blades of emerald. She closed her eyes and tried to stay as still as possible. She imagined that she became one of the giant stone statues that sit outside of the bathhouse. She imagined that the flowers and grass and vines wound their ways up her arms and around her legs like snakes and soon they covered her body so much that she could no longer be seen.

A sharp cry broke her out of her trance. It came from deeper into the forest. It sounded almost like a frightened animal, or a baby calling for its mother. She thought it was only a part of her imagination but when it came again, much clearer and louder; she tore her body out of the grass and took off into the trees.

They rushed by her in a blur, all she could hear was the cry echoing in her mind. Where was it? The sound came again and again and Natsue ran until it felt like she couldn't run any longer and then she was in a clearing. The grass gave way to dark grey sand speckled with bits of jagged black stones. Arranged around the clearing in a perfect circle were smooth black rocks. Natsue reached out to touch them and found that they felt cool to the touch, like the jade stones that were sometimes placed in the baths. But then she realized that on the inside of the stones were black scars, like a fire had burned the beautiful skin of the stone.

The sound came again, almost right next to Natsue and only then did she notice the figure standing in the middle of the clearing. His back was to her, he was wearing black pants rolled up to the ankle and a loose white shirt hung around his form. His black hair hung down to his ears and blew wildly in the wind. He raised his hands to his lips and made the sound, the crying sound.

"Ryutaro!" Natsue cried out excitedly, striding quickly into the clearing towards her childhood friend.

He turned sharply, dropping his hands and his eyes met hers.

She stopped suddenly. She did not recognize him. His eyes had a steely edge to them, no laughter or even light shone from them.

He blinked twice, staring hard at her.

"You shouldn't be here." He finally said, his voice even had gotten icier.

Natsue shook her head, "What do you mean? Don't you remember me?"

"You need to leave." He turned towards her and clenched his fists.

"Ryutaro! Come on! You know me, Natsue?" She took a step towards him, "Don't pretend like you don't remember…" But she didn't get to finish for in the blink of an eye, Ryutaro struck her on the nose with his fist.

She recoiled in pain but mostly in shock. Her eyes watered and she looked at Ryutaro, his expression hadn't even changed.

"I said… go away." He sneered and Natsue backed away.

Then suddenly she found her voice. "Why did you do that? What happened to you?" She screamed in her tears but before he could reply, an ear-splitting scream filled the air above them and they both looked to the skies. About a dozen black ribbons circled slowly in the sky, like vultures over a carcass.

Ryutaro looked back to her, "You did this." He spat with malice.

"Now… we have to fight." He snarled before morphing into his dragon form and springing towards her with the speed of a demon.


End file.
